


Poor Mummy

by ISHIPFORDAYS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/pseuds/ISHIPFORDAYS
Summary: Minho gives mama newt some pleasure





	Poor Mummy

(Warning smut pregnancy kink ahead)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt gasped when minho gently pulls him onto his lap "minho what are you doing?" newt asked blushing when minho begins to kiss his neck "mmm can't I give my pregnant boyfriend love?" minho smirked as he ran a hand over newts swollen belly. 

Newt shudders and moans "o-oh bloody hell you-ohhh~" newt was cut of by his own moan when minho undressed him leaving the poor blonde boy the only one naked 

"mmm~ good baby muma now sit"  
Minho unbuckled his own pants and forced newt to sit on his penis making newt body shudder in pleasure 

"m-min~" newt moans slowly beginning to bounce as best as he could.  
"carful baby mama don't want the packege getting damaged" minho purred as he cups newts belly. 

The blonde begins going faster before getting tired and stopping 

Sensing the pregnant lover was tired minho gently rolls the boy of him and onto his baby "aww is mummy tired?" minho smirked cupping one of newts milk filled toys making the blonde whine 

God minho thought newt got even hotter since he got pregnant parts of his body filled out. His tits are getting nice and big with milk to feed there future child.. Oh and his belly nice and round with there child.

Minho smirked and begins licking up newts belly slowly before placing his lips on his nipple and begins to suck.  
A few minutes later minho had newt tied to there bed with his legs safely spread. 

The blonde was whinning and begging minho to fuck him. "p-please minho please I need you inside me please"

Minho just smirked and sat by the bed gently rubbing newts belly "of course mummy just gotta give the baby a break don't you think?" before giving newt a chance to reply minho pulls him into a deep heated Kiss. 

He secretly pulls out a dildo and begins putting it in making newt mom loudly into the kiss. 

Soon minho pulled away and turns the vibrator on making newt begin moaning more.  "mm mummy likes that hmm I bet baby likes that while she or he is in mummy belly" minho goes back to sucking newts nipples loving the taste of the milk

An hour later newt was fast asleep arms cupping his swollen belly.  
Minho smiled and kissed newt's head before going down and kissing his belly "got mummy to sleep so no kicking"

God minho just loved this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I tried writing smut I'm sorry if I failed 

Anyway I've been failing at life etc...


End file.
